


Starry-eyed

by plikki



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Astrocat to the rescue, Comet watching, F/M, Fluff, LadyNoir - Freeform, pre-reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:47:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27342208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plikki/pseuds/plikki
Summary: Chat wants to gift his lady a night of spectacular space views but she finds that they both long for what they already have there on Earth.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 27
Kudos: 98
Collections: Miraculous Fanworks Anniversary 2020





	Starry-eyed

**Author's Note:**

> Woohoo! The [ Miraculous Fanworks Discord](https://discord.gg/mlfanworks) is already a year old! It's a toddler and no longer a baby, so it can have a fic dedicated to it, right? Happy anniversary, congratulations to all the lovely users there and even more so to the moderators and administrators working so hard to make it such a great place for Miraculous fans!

Marinette had a feeling something was wrong, but she was in such a hurry, she didn’t stop to think about it until she arrived at their usual meeting place. When she caught the expectant look on Chat’s face, it all came back to her but it was already too late.

She had been distracted, too busy, too overwhelmed, too everything lately. This was one of the reasons he had offered to replace one night of patrol with stargazing or more specifically comet gazing, to cheer her up. 

Unfortunately, she’d forgotten a key ingredient of this plan - her magic macarons. It hadn’t been that long since they used up their space power-ups and she hadn’t had time to bake a new batch. She had been looking forward to this evening, but even this hadn’t helped her to remember on time. 

“Oh kitty,” she said, regret clear in her voice. His face fell.

“What is it, m’lady?” 

“I forgot my macarons, I don’t have a space power-up,” she admitted. He’d been so excited, telling her about the NEOWISE comet for so long. It was a rare opportunity to spot such a bright comet pass so close to Earth. She’d found it endearing to listen to him go on and on about it. And now she’d ruined his night.

“Hey, I got an idea,” he said suddenly. “I can carry you. We might not be able to get too far, not before breathing becomes too hard for you, but we can still go high enough to see clearly.” 

She thought about it. It wasn’t a bad idea. She didn’t mind being carried by him, she trusted him. And if it was a way to salvage their plan, so be it.

“Let’s do this,” she said with a smile. 

She didn’t want to admit it but she loved his Astro Cat suit. It was so glittery and he looked so incredibly cute in it. When he took her in his arms, she flicked his bell, which was now a shiny orb, a galaxy in miniature, right there in front of her eyes. She looked up fondly at her partner as he took off, gliding through the air with practiced ease although they hadn’t had to use these suits so much. It was clear he enjoyed flying. 

They rose above Paris, above the lights dotting the city in the darkness, above the wisps of fog that hung over it even on the clearest days. Suddenly, the sky was dotted with little twinkling lights, a canopy of stars as far as the eyes could see. Marinette felt herself gasp as she took in the beauty that was the night sky. And there, right there in the distance, she could see the bright tail of the comet. 

“Stop,” she said gently and he paused in the air, his wings beating in long, languid movements that kept them from falling down. It was a little chilly up there so Marinette snuggled up into Chat, and he tightened his arms around her. 

She already felt much better, her mind was clearer and the troubles seemed far away. 

“Don’t you wish you could keep flying, away from here, away from Hawk Moth and all the worries that weigh on us everyday?” She asked. Chat tore his gaze away from the comet and looked at her. She shivered, but this time it wasn’t because of the cold. There was something in his eyes that touched her in a way she hadn’t expected.

“No, especially if I can’t take you with me,” he said slowly. “It might be tiring and almost unbearable at times, but I love being a superhero with you. So I wouldn’t have it any other way. There is no place I’d rather be than right here with you.” 

Marinette swallowed, feeling emotions well up in her and clogging up her throat. She wasn’t good with words and couldn’t explain exactly what she felt, let alone say it to him, but it was a lot more than the fondness and warmth she usually felt for him. It was new and a lot stronger and a little scary, but even more exciting. 

Her fingers traced the neon-green paw at the front of his suit, while her mind ran in circles. She didn’t know what it was in particular that made her feel like this. It wasn’t something she hadn’t heard before (although never in exactly this way). Maybe it was the starry sky and the once-in-a-lifetime experience of watching the comet cross the inky darkness. Maybe it was because she appreciated so much everything he was doing for her, how he tried to take up as much of her burden as he could and then helped her relax in a more productive way when he couldn’t. 

“Let’s go back to the ground,” she said.

“Are you too cold? It’s not over yet,” he said, confused. 

“It’s beautiful and I’m very grateful that you still brought me here tonight. But now I have more important things to do.”

“Like what?” 

“Like kissing you. And I can’t do that with the helmet in the way,” she said, surprised by the playfulness in her voice. 

His eyes widened and for a second she was afraid he was going to drop her. She didn’t look forward to the long fall towards Earth. Instead, he held her even closer and with a sudden sweep of his wings, had them flying downwards. She placed her head on his shoulder, her hand just over his heart which was beating incredibly fast, and closed her eyes with a smile.

She wouldn’t have minded being in his arms for a bit longer, but much too soon they reached their destination. He let her feet touch the ground before he called off his power-up transformation. 

She didn’t pause to reconsider, she was sure she wanted this. She threw her arms around his neck and pulled him down to her. 

“Thank you,” she whispered before their lips met. She was thanking him for more than the spectacular view he’d treated her to, or the fact that he was always there for her. She was grateful that he’d waited for her, patiently giving her time to come to terms with her feelings. Something that had been simmering under the surface, now engulfed her. Hot and unforgiving it flowed through her, obliterating every trace of doubt in her mind. 

Her lips had been cold before she kissed him, but his were scorching hot and quickly warmed her up. It felt as if they were back in the sky, away from everything. All that mattered was them and the new way they got to know each other. 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [never let me down (again)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27451744) by [NOIRequin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NOIRequin/pseuds/NOIRequin)




End file.
